Por lo menos una vez
by Call me Hathaway
Summary: Quizás por algo son tan parecidos, y para casos como éste, un gesto hace lo que mil palabras no pueden, por suerte. Para Ebrume, por su cumpleaños.


**Disclaimer: **La saga Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Summary: **Quizás por algo son tan parecidos, y para casos como éste, un gesto hace lo que mil palabras no pueden, por suerte.

_Dedicado a mi preciosa Beta Anita Ebrume, quien cumple hoy sus 26 primaveras. Te quiero (:_

Por lo menos una vez

Por Miss Highway's

_I didn't wanna tell you I was jealous, jealous, jealous __and alone._

Yo solía ser un tipo sencillo. Con una vida un tanto complicada, ya sabes, pero no necesitaba demasiadas cosas para vivir. Para vivir, no para ser plenamente feliz. Creía que eso no era algo accesible al cien por ciento, y me pasé creyéndolo día a día por siete años. Hasta que me di cuenta que la felicidad está sobre valorada, y que a veces está frente a ti, y no puedes verla hasta que se va en un tren hacia el Capitolio, y vuelve meses después marcando esa distancia que la carnicería de los juegos se han encargado de hacer. No puedes ni quieres dejar a tu felicidad que se vaya lejos, porque tu vida estará siempre incompleta si no vuelve. Y aunque no sabes cómo hablarlo, un gesto hace lo que mil palabras no pueden.

Pero debo decirte de alguna forma cómo empezó todo, aunque instintivamente ya lo sepas.

Desde muy pequeño había visto y entendido lo que era la existencia en el distrito, y aún en esos tiempos fui plenamente consciente de lo que era tener hambre y frío, como cualquier niño de la Veta, pero más aún, sabía que la vida era dura. Veía regresar cada día a mi padre desde las minas de carbón, y a pesar de que él pasaba jornadas enteras de trabajo a altísimas temperaturas bajo el arduo calor de la mina, siempre, sin excepción tenía una sonrisa para mí; y entre borrosos recuerdos podía describir perfectamente las manos ásperas regalándome una caricia en el rostro infantil.

Cuando mi padre se internó en aquella mina, como un día cualquiera, nunca pensé que ese día no volvería. Y sin quererlo, desde ese día, sonidos fuertes vendrían siempre acompañados del recuerdo y de la constante interrogante del 'por qué' pero no por qué pasó, si no por qué fue de esa forma.

Creo que desde ese día he amado el silencio. No del tipo en el cual ningún ruido se siente, si no aquel que sabes que es ensordecedor, ese que te deja a ti y tus pensamientos. Me gustaba tanto, que quizás internamente estaba casi agradecido cuando vi que la única salida para no morir de hambre era respirar hondo y caminar más allá de la alambrada, donde el silencio reinaba en su plenitud. Recuerdo que en aquel entonces, cuando me desperté en la madrugada producto de esas pesadillas que tanto conoces, y en medio de la cruda tormenta nocturna y el eterno golpeteo de las goteras, pude observar y hacerme realmente consciente de la verdad de mi situación. Sin ya querer dormir, ver el rostro demacrado de mi madre en su inquieto dormir, y percatarme de que la despensa vacía se había hecho realidad, una realidad realmente palpable, supe que debía hacer eso que alguna vez me había dicho mi padre, y comprender finalmente, que quizás esas tardes en las que juegos infantiles en los que el peluche de felpa era atrapado en la caja de cartón eran en realidad pequeñas lecciones para aprender lo que me serviría y muy probablemente terminaría salvándome la vida.

_Es gracioso, ¿Sabes? _

Había escuchado los rumores de que la alambrada no estaba correctamente conectada, pero como dije antes, eran rumores. Al no estar seguro de lo que de verdad ocurriría si intentaba la osadía de cruzar, contaba con una gran cuota de sano temor a mi favor, y el gastado cuchillo de cocina de mi madre. Pero sé que tú me entiendes mejor que nadie cuando digo que, para mí no había vuelta atrás, porque jamás acepté ser uno de esos cadáveres que sacaban cada mes producto de la voracidad del hambre. Porque pienso que hasta el día de hoy, cuando te miro a los ojos y sé que debería poder decirte una y mil cosas que debería haber dicho hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, que al igual que tú, yo no sirvo para eso. Somos personas instintivas, Katniss, y quizás por eso nos complementábamos tan bien.

Lo que en un principio había sido un desafío, cazando para sobrevivir, se había convertido después en algo más llevadero. Por primera vez me sentía realmente útil, y cazar era algo en lo que era bueno, con toda aquella tranquilidad rodeándome y poder abstraerme de lo demás. Todo empezaba a marchar más o menos decentemente, y aunque seguían amaneciendo algunas mañanas con el estómago medio vacío podía decir que estaba mejorando, ya sabes, ser la cabeza de la familia no es siempre placentero, pero uno se acostumbra. Siempre pasa. Y aunque tú no lo creas, y en tan solo unos meses tanto haya acontecido, ya no puedo simplemente callar lo que pienso y mascullarlo en la tranquilidad del bosque cuando nadie me oye, porque sabes que esto seguirá y se repetirá una y otra vez, y creo que te aterra tanto como a mí esa perspectiva de tener hijos propios, formar una familia. Cuando era un chico con una pérdida reciente, solía pensar que no necesitaría jamás la ayuda de nadie, esa nueva sensación de seguridad que me daba estar en el bosque me afirmaba que era perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir y dar sustento a mi familia. Que no necesitaba a nadie más.

_No podía estar más equivocado. _

Al principio, cuando te vi, entube a punto de reírme al ver que una chiquilla tan pequeña se había internado sola en la profundidad del bosque. Te había observado escondido tras un arbusto a lo lejos, y a regañadientes tuve que admitir que no eras tan mala con el arco después de todo; pero que aún así necesitabas ayuda. Y yo me dije en ese momento que no podía dártela, que no debía hacerlo, porque ya tenía suficiente. Pero cuando pude reconocerte entre las personas que perdieron aquel día a sus padres, mis pies se movieron por si solos, y no me había dado cuenta que te estaba preguntando cómo te llamabas cuando me respondiste en un susurro, _Catnip._ Eres tan parecida a mí que en un momento pensé que podíamos pasar por familia fácilmente, y sé que por eso no me pude alejar de inmediato de ti, porque ése día en adelante, después de meses de miradas desconfiadas a medias y compartir secretos de caza a regañadientes, acepté inconscientemente que la familia se había agrandado.

Pero como dije antes, es gracioso. Pasaron los días, seguidas fugazmente de las semanas y meses; y en lo que parecía un suspiro estábamos uno frente al otro una vez más, años después, cazando en día domingo tranquilo antes de la cosecha. Quizás era el sol, o el viento tenue que soplaba desde el sur, o hasta el maldito canto de los pajarillos, pero desde hace un tiempo era inusualmente extraño verte a los ojos. Un tenue cosquilleo que apenas se notaba se había instalado en mi estómago cada vez que sonreías en la profundidad del bosque, y yo, un ignorante sin remedio me dije que sólo era el hambre; y una vez más, me centré en asuntos más importantes, como el gran evento que nos esperaba a mediodía. Podía ver la preocupación en tus ojos, pero cada año era lo mismo, y sabía que aunque tenías una gran posibilidad de salir elegida, te preocupabas por Prim, que entraba por vez primera en el sorteo. Pero tú y yo sabíamos que ella jamás saldría, que antes yo estaba o hasta tú.

Horas después, sostenía a tu hermana pequeña de correr hacia el escenario. No podía dejar de pensar en lo irónico de la situación, pero no podía dejar de entenderte y te dejé caminar lo que quedaba de camino lentamente; porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si le hubiese pasado a Rory o Vick, y egoístamente pensé por un segundo que me hubiera gustado salir en lugar de Peeta, pero los sollozos de tu hermanita me trajeron a la realidad. Teníamos una familia, y debía cuidarla, porque tú ya lo estabas haciendo. Me quedé ahí, mirando tu inexpresivo rostro mientras le daba torpes palmadas a la espalda de Prim, quien mojó mi camiseta mientras lloraba. De alguna forma u otra, eso me recordó a la desgarbada chica que conocí esa mañana invernal, y en un segundo ese cosquilleo en el estómago se sentía como un golpe permanente en el estómago.

_¿Recuerdas lo sencillo que era todo antes? _

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo irreal que parece todo esto. Hoy, un Domingo que me podría recordar perfectamente a cualquier día de aquellos tú no hablas sobre temas complicados, y en el fondo lo agradezco, por que sé que no estás mejor que yo en tus pensamientos, aunque sé que te estarás preguntando como hago para soportar cada día en la mina, al tiempo que a mí me martiriza darle vueltas una y otra vez a qué habrá pasado verdaderamente por tu cabeza en aquellas semanas. Hacemos lo que solíamos hacer antes, y en medio de bromas y conversaciones banales, sentías como calentaba el sol tu espalda, y le dabas vueltas a temas un tanto más complicados. De pronto cazar y recolectar ya no tenía el mismo sentido que antes, pero seguía siendo igual de importante, y en cierto sentido, una terapia. Imaginar que si tú no sabes qué decir, o cómo preguntarme sobre cómo llevo algo que es para mí casi tan angustiante como para ti, ver un rato después un brillo de comprensión en tus ojos que podrían fácilmente ser como los míos sé que me entiendes, y que no necesito hacer una gran charla sobre qué tan divertido es trabajar de sol a sol en las minas de carbón. Porque a pesar de ver mis manos levemente ennegrecidas y las sombras bajo mis ojos, no veo la ausencia de tu aceptación hacia a mí, y eso calma de momentos ese maldito cosquilleo permanente en mi estómago.

Pero sencillamente, ya no puedo apretar los puños y ver cómo te marchas otra vez, a vivir de nuevo ese infierno, obligado a mirar cada minuto que pasa cómo te alejas más y más de mí. Porque tú no te das cuenta, o quizás no quieres hacerlo, tal vez sólo no tienes el valor de afrontar lo que sientes, o si no hago nada, lo que será una realidad. Porque yo sé, yo he visto cómo le miras, y sé que quizás piensas que debes protegerle porque se lo debes, porque si no tu conciencia no te dejará en paz. ¿Haz pensado alguna vez qué pasará después? Ahora es esa maldita competencia, después será vivir juntos, casarse, y procrear, y todo para ese circo.

Sé que te sientes acorralada, y que en el fondo sólo quieres que todo esto se termine, pero sabes que no pasará. Eres demasiado fuerte y obstinada como para darte cuenta que estás atada de pies y manos, y que estás figurativamente en igualdad de condiciones que todos esos animales que sucumbieron alguna vez bajo tus flechas. Pero yo sé que no te rendirás, y que harás todo lo posible para pelear una batalla que parece perdida y lo sé porque yo siempre he estado contigo y simplemente te conozco muy bien, mucho más y mejor de lo que él podrá conocerte jamás.

Al momento que llegamos al agujero que está cerca del quemador, me puedo percatar recién de que no sé exactamente cuando te volveré a ver, y más aún, cuando tendremos un día como éste, donde solo están Katniss y Gale, no la Chica en llamas ni el primo de la familia.

Y quizás por eso, es que ya no puedo seguir mirándote mientras hablas distraídamente, y a pesar que estoy haciendo algo que jamás debería haber hecho, no puedo detenerme hasta darme cuenta que estoy rompiendo tu espacio personal, y maldita sea, diciendo con un beso lo que no podré decir jamás con palabras.

Y no sé por que lo hago. Tal vez por que no aguanto más, o quizás sólo porque tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo. Y por como siento que tus hombros se relajan y tus manos se aferran a mi gastada chaqueta, tengo una dosis de seguridad a mi favor y puedo perderme en tus labios. Involuntariamente me había preguntado un par de veces qué tal sería hacer una osadía de esta magnitud, pero a penas me acuerdo de aquello cuando mis dedos se enredan en tu trenza y pienso incoherentemente que por muy 'chica en llamas' que seas nunca había encontrado más hermosa a la chica sin maquillaje y con la eterna trenza larga perdiéndose en su sweater. Y siento tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío que puedo casi percibir los latidos de tu corazón, o quizás son los míos, que me están traicionando.

Pero debo parar, por que no me podré detener después, y no podré dejarte ir, aunque sé que debo hacerlo y así lo hago. Al ver ese brillo en tus ojos y tu cara aún inclinada contra la mía, no me detengo a reparar largo rato en la gama de emociones que se disparan en tu rostro, por que sé que te he dado demasiado para pensar. O quizás no.

De todas formas nunca hemos sido personas demasiado comunicativas en ese sentido. Mi voz se oye demasiado ronca como para disimular, puedo sentir el calor de tus labios en los míos, y tu perfume que no es ningún producto vendido en el mercado, que sólo es la esencia del bosque, el sol, y el olor de esas flores acuáticas, pero debo decir por lo menos algo, aunque sea ínfimo, y no me detengo a pensar en la frase perfecta, sólo digo lo que pienso, esperando, por todos los cielos, que lo entiendas.

— Tenía que hacerlo. Por lo menos una vez.

Uh, ok. Aquí es donde aparece la autora, verdad? Creo que aunque estoy un poco gastada en esto de hacer fics, y a pesar de que no he subido material nuevo en mucho, mucho tiempo, no lo he hecho del todo mal.. Verdad, Anita? Bueno, es por ti que me he levantado muy temprano hoy, para desearte por medio de este sub regalo un Feliz, Feliz, Cumpleaños (Debi sale de la torta) y que pases un buen día, no sólo hoy, si no siempre, siempre. Creo que mi ineptitud para explayarme está mode on, así que te diré dos cosillas más: Este one shoot es de tu cazador favorito, y no de Dimka, como quizás lo esperabas, pero creo que eso vendrá más adelante, no lo sé.

Punto dos: esperaba meterme un rato en su cabeza, y me ha resultado fácil hacerlo en cierta forma, ya que a pesar de que ellos no terminan juntos, he querido darles el momento que se merecen, porque sí, esto pasó en el libro, cierto Anita? *-*

Uh, una última cosa: Sí, te mereces esto, y todos los cariños que te lleguen por medio de las chicas que conozcas del fandom, porque simplemente, eres una buena persona, y es imposible no quererte. Llegarás lejos en los del beteo, pero a pesar de que una día seas muy conocida, podré decir que seguimos siendo madre e hija postizas y que desde el principio estuvimos juntas (:

Ok, creo que para que no se suba mucho el azúcar con lo anterior, seré la chica mala del Fanfiction alargando la nota de autor (risa malévola) por medio de un cariñoso saludo a la Panchi, quien estoy segura que aprobó esta locura en un porcentaje aceptable, y la Denisse, quien me apoyó en medio de su odisea con la caja maligna y los taldos compulsivos, te quiero (:


End file.
